Halo: Land of Fire
by thechaosalchemist
Summary: After escaping the shield world, The 'Spirit of Fire' goes through a portal and ends up at a unknown planet. The realm of the ninja will never be the same. M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright let's get this over with. My name is Thechaosalchemist and surprisingly my first story is not a FMA fanfiction, but a halo and naruto crossover. So sit back and enjoy this wild ride**

Thinking:_ I AM WORDS_

**CHAPTER.1 Phoenix Rising**

**36 HOURS AFTER ESCAPING THE SHIELDWORLD**

**JAMES CUTTER`S ROOM**

Capitan James Cutter was tired, physically and mentally, what He had seen on that….. 'Shield World', as the Covenant had called it, scarred him. He and the crew of the 'Spirit of Fire' had all seen what those monsters could do, and after escaping and destroying the 'Shield World' He had been running on fumes trying to find the best way to get back to UNSC controlled space. Cutter was considering going to sleep in his chair but there was a familiar buzz over the intercom. He got up and went over to the intercom.

"Yes?" He said into the intercom.

"Captain?" Came the voice of Ellen Anders, the lead scientist aboard the 'Spirit of Fire'. "Captain, I have found something that you may want to look at."

"Alright, meet me at the bridge in fifteen minutes" Cutter said, his voice sounding tired and worn, _I'm getting too old for this_, Cutter thought to himself as he grabbed his hat and headed towards the bridge.

As Cutter made his way to through the halls, he stopped at a little memorial that was set up for those who were lost in the last few weeks, _We lost a lot of men to that hellhole, but at least we have a little over half of them remaining._ Cutter thought to himself.

As Cutter reached the bridge he was greeted with a salute, in which he returned, He looked to see Anders walking towards him with a data-pad in her hand.

"Capitan, we've detected an unknown energy field 500KM in front of us, I think it may be some sort of blackhole or portal, but I don't kn-." Anders said, before being cut off by the Capitan.

"How long have we been able to see it?" Cutter asked, He was trying to stop Anders from losing focus and going on about what it could be and what it may do.

"Well Capitan, that's the thing, it just appeared about a half-hour ago." Anders replied.

At that moment alarms started to go off. "Capitan! A covenant fleet just jumped in system!" Serina said. "Twenty ships and counting!".

"How did they find us?!" Cutter demanded.

"Some sort of tracking device must have latched on us when we got up close and personal with that covenant ship, I have located it and I am now jamming it." Serina informed the bridge crew.

"Serina bring us up to combat alert alpha, have all hands get to their battle stations." Cutter said calmly. "Also Serina make best speed towards the unknown energy source."

"Aye, Aye Capitan." Serina said in her 'well this isn't smart' voice.

At this time Anders spoke or shouted "Sir! This is suicide! We have no idea to what that thing leads to! Or what it will do to the ship!".

"Well if we stay here we are dead either way! I am just giving us a slight chance of survival!" Cutter said angrily.

And with that Cutter sat in his chair and looked at what could be their savior or executioner.

Serina then said "We will be entering the portal in 3….. 2….. 1…." And with that the ship vanished.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed it. It was short but I will try to get better and make the chapters longer.**

**So R&R and PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here comes chapter 2. SO this is young naruto and this is around the chunin exams finals, you should be able to recognize it, I have my naruto manga to be my reference book. Also a big thank you to all of you who followed this story! It means a lot to me, well enough stalling, here we go! Oh yeah umm. I do not own Halo or Naruto**

**Thinking: **_I AM WORDS_

**CHAPTER 2: THE UNKOWN WORLD**

**UNKNOWN SPACE**

**37 HOURS SINCE ESCAPING SHIELD WORLD**

Cutter looked out of the window, trying to see if his gamble had saved them, He quickly saw that he was not atomized or dismembered in anyway, "Serina scan for covenant ships." Cutter said looking at the rest of the bridge crew, seeing everyone was accounted for and okay.

"Capitan I don't see anyone out there." Serina said.

"Good, scan the ship to see if there is any damage". Cutter said

"Aye, this will only take a moment," Serina said appearing on the holo terminal. "Hold on this isn't right, Sir the covenant tracker is gone and the weapons systems along with the engines have suffered some damage, the engines are running at 45% and weapons are completely down. We will need to touch down to make repairs."

"Alright see if you can find a suitable planet for us to touch down on, also I want firebases alpha and bravo ready to deploy ground side. I want to have them down before we put down the 'Stilts'" Cutter commanded. The 'stilts' are a deployable dry dock for phoenix-class colony ships, the Phoenixes were the only ones equipped with them because of their odd design.

"Aye, I have already found a planet that is suitable, it is in a goldilocks orbit around the sun and seems it has everything needed to support human life, we got very lucky on this one sir," Serina said slightly amused.

"Good, get us there as fast as we can go without blowing up." Cutter said as he walked over to the intercom and keyed the button "Attention all pilots; I want everyone fueled up and ready to go. Pelican pilots get ready to ferry troops and supplies down to the surface. Attention all ground troops; I want Alpha Company and Bravo Company along with the 3rd and 5th tank battalions and the Spartans ready to go ground side,"

"Expecting trouble?" Serina asked

"What do you think?" Cutter replied

Anders walked over to the Capitan, about to ask to go down with the marines.

"I know that look, and my answer is no," Cutter said "And that is final."

She looked like she was going to argue but was unable because of Cutter walking out of the bridge. Cutter went down to the armory, He didn't know why but the feeling of going planetside made him edgy, As He entered the Armory he was saluted by two ODSTs doing maintenance, He returned their salute. He went over to a weapon rack and looked at his selection. There were 2 kinds of handguns on the rack, the heavy M6D and the lighter but less powerful M6G. Cutter decided that he may need the fire power and chose a M6D and grabbed 3 spare clips for it. As He was about to leave he saw one of the Spartans walk in, he looked at the chest plate and it read: DOUGLAS-42 in bold white letters.

"Sir!" Douglas saluted

"At ease Spartan" Cutter said as he returned the salute

"Sir, permission to speak." Douglas said

"Permission granted, speak your mind Spartan." Cutter replied

"Why exactly are we getting deployed? There is no enemy ground presence." Douglas said

"I have a bad feeling; we just found a planet in a perfect orbit and can sustain human life. We never get this lucky. It may not seem logical or even smart but from what I have learned from the past few weeks it best to go with your gut" Cutter said

"Capitan, we need you on the bridge." Came Serina's voice over the intercom

"Alright soldier, duty calls" Cutter said as he made his way out of the armory

**At the bridge**

"Capitan, we are now in a stable orbit around the planet." Serina said as Cutter walked in

"Alright, launch the firebases along with the landing parties" Cutter said

**Pelican 4-1 FOXTROT "ANGEL"**

Douglas sat next to Alice and Jerome. Their mission was simple; secure the landing site for Firebase Alpha

"Alright ladies and gents, welcome aboard 'Angle'. This is your Capitan speaking, we will be launching away from the Spirit in about 30 seconds. So sit back and relax and enjoy the ride." The pilot said

Douglas felt the engine start up and got settled for the trip planetside.

**Planetside**

**Pelican 4-1 FOXTROT "ANGEL"**

"Ok ladies and gentlemen watch your step, I will be back soon to pick ya'll up." The pilot said as he closed the hatch to the Pelican

"Alright Spartans, spread out and set up a defensive perimeter." Douglas commanded. Jerome and Alice quickly moved towards a huge rock

In a matter of minutes they heard the roar of engines and looked up to see the first part of the firebase to come down, closely followed by the second piece. 4 pelican dropped off 40 marine along with 3 warthogs and a scorpion tank

The Sergeant in charge of the base started barking orders; after he got everything going he walked towards the Spartans

"I just got word that firebase bravo has been set up, they are going to be deploying the stilts soon" The sergeant said, He was identified as ODST Master SGT. Luther K. Jenkins "You all have been reassigned to the stilts deployment site"

"Yes sir!" All three Spartans said in unison as they saluted

**Konoha**

**Naruto**

Naruto stood in the arena along with the other finalists for the chunin exams. He looked around at the massive crowd that had gathered to watch the upcoming fights

**Spirit of Fire**

"All right stilts are in place, let's begin the decent." Cutter ordered

**Chunin Exams Finals**

As the Hokage walked over to the edge of his balcony seat he heard a monstrous roar, He looked up to the sky and saw a massive black object descend and land about 50 miles away, apparently everyone else saw it too and most of the non-ninja civilians started to panic. He had to regain control

"Everyone calm down!" He commanded. Everyone froze and looked at him "The chunin exams are now on hold! I want ANBU and all available ninja teams to gather in the center of the arena, all civilians please return back to your houses!"

Hiruzen Sarutobi jumped down into the arena and looked at the assembled teams and ANBU

"I want 3 ANBU teams deployed to find out what that was and if it is a threat. All other teams prepare for a attack" Hiruzen commanded

**END**

**Sorry for doing this cut off but I need to start a new chapter to tell the story right so again sorry. Also this is a bit longer so I am a bit happy about that, thanks for the feed-back it is really appreciated. **

**So as always Read and Review see you guys next chapter **


End file.
